exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Janus
Janus is the first episode of season 2 of The Exorcist, written by Heather Bellson and directed by Jason Ensler. It premiered on September 29, 2017."'The Exorcist' Janus (TV Episode 2016)". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 7 October. 2017. Basic plot summary "Six months after leaving Chicago, Father Tomas continues his training to become an exorcist under the watchful eye of his partner Marcus Keane. Their travels lead them to a troubled young woman in rural Montana, where their investigation puts them in the crosshairs of her extended family. But as Tomas' skills continue to grow, Marcus begins to worry that his apprentice is taking unnecessary risks. The action then switches to a secluded private island off the coast of Seattle, where Andy Kim runs a group home for at-risk foster children, whose lives are disrupted when the state sends a social worker to determine whether the foster home should be closed. Little do they know the true danger is yet to come: a malevolent presence that has set its sights upon one of the children in Andy's care. Evil has a new home.""The Exorcist, Season 2 on iTunes." iTunes, 2017. Web. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Detailed Plot Synopsis Father Tomas has a dream where he is praying in his church when he sees hand prints leading to a birthday party in the backyard held by Cindy. A pool of a black substance containing demons comes out of a pinata; Cindy is possessed. After the dream sequence, Tomas is driving a pickup truck with Father Marcus in the back in Jefferson County, Montana, apparently running away from the sheriff in order to save Marcus' life. Marcus attempts to perform an exorcism on Cindy. Tomas and Marcus hide in a ditch and Cindy bites Marcus as the sheriff they were running from drives by. Tomas has been training as Marcus' apprentice for six months at this point. Marcus reveals that Cindy is pregnant while possessed. In Nachburn Island, Washington, Andrew Kim is making lunch for the children in his foster home as he sends them to school. He warns them to be on time and not to stay in the woods for too long since Rose, a social worker, is visiting to check on them. Grace is hiding in her room; she is home schooled and shy. Marcus and Tomas bring Cindy to an abandoned, locked farm. Tomas tells Marcus about his dream. Marcus sends Tomas on a supply run so he will not be alone with Cindy. The demon inside Cindy says that Tomas opened his mind to it. The foster children walk through the woods and Verity challenges Caleb to stand on a boarded up well for ten seconds, but Shelby grabs him. "Truck" hears a strange noise coming out of the house near the well. Andrew greets Rose at the pier. He tells her that he does not want their relationship history to interfere with her report of the foster home. She assures him that their breakup will not interfere. Cindy tells Marcus about her husband, Jordy. The demon knows that Marcus is excommunicated from the church and tries to tempt him with desire. Andrew and the foster kids have dinner with Rose. Verity makes a scene and reveals that she is three months away from turning eighteen. Caleb is overconfident that he will go to live with his father, who did not show up to his custody hearing, again. A man in a convenience store spies on Tomas and makes a phone call. Back at the foster home, Caleb scratches a record back and forth. Rose suspects that something is up with him. Andy looks at a picture of Nicole and Grace shows up in his room wearing her "brave face," a pillow case with eye slits, because she heard a noise. Andy hears a moaning noise downstairs and goes to investigate, to find "Truck" sleep walking and stressed, possibly from Rose's presence. Marcus briefly suggests that Tomas cannot perform the exorcism because he compromised himself by letting the demon inside his head, but changes his mind as Tomas tries to leave. Caleb is missing and a window is open. Tomas performs the exorcism as someone tries to break into the barn. Meanwhile, Rose called the police. Andy walks through the woods and finds a nest of centipedes high in a tree. Shelby prays and Verity questions his faith. The sheriff orders Marcus to unlock the door, saying that Cindy should be at home with her family since she lost her child. Marcus gets into a fight with Jordy and Greg since he refuses to open the door. Tomas tells the demon to show itself to him. Andy finds Caleb standing once again on top of the boarded up well. Caleb almost falls down the well, but Andy saves him as Rose watches. Back in the dream sequence, that black liquid once again appears, this time in the holy water fountain inside the church. Tomas opens to confessional booth, only to find a vision of Cindy, who is at a loss for words. More thugs show up and they finally open the door. The demon tries to strangle Tomas, and Jordy carries his possessed wife away. Grace watches Andy carrying Caleb to bed, and the hand prints are seen once again, this time on the wall inside the foster home."Janus." The Exorcist, FOX. 29 September 2017. Trivia * First appearance of Rose Cooper, Verity, Andrew Kim, Shelby, David "Truck" Johnson III, Grace, Cindy, Caleb, Jordy, and Greg. * Just like the pilot episode of The Exorcist, Chapter One: And Let My Cry Come Unto Thee, "Tubular Bells" is played at the end of this episode. * This episode was dedicated to the memory of the author of the original ''Exorcist'''' ''novel, William Peter Blatty. Guest Stars * Cyrus Arnold as David "Truck" Johnson III * Amélie Eve as Grace * Zibby Allen as Cindy * Warren Christie as Jordy * Michael Adamthwaite as Greg * Jason Burkart as Cashier * Wren Roberts as Local Guy * Cody Davis as Pinata Boy References Category:Television Episodes